Lonely
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Memories of intimate moments with his precious girl in the past, lead Kaname to do... something... to aleviate his feelings of longing for Yuuki. MATURE CONTENT. LOLICON-ish Child!Yuuki kissing Kaname for a reason other than food and both enjoying it.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight. That belongs to Matsuro Hino… I just like to write YuMe pr0nz for FUN.

A/N: Sooo… Yeah, another chapter of Onii-koi is in the works… but in the mean time I decided to do a little LOLICON and SOLO Kaname.

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MINORS IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS, including 5yr old Yuuki kissing 12yr old Kaname! (yes, I know she's 15 and he's like 18 or so in the future, but he's a vampire and ages slower than she does as a human, so she kinda 'catches up' to him while she's human I guess… because he was 12ish looking when he fought Rido, amirite? Also, in the scene where 10ish yr old Yuuki is in the town and a vamp comes up to her and then Kaname appears all glow-y eye'd, she looks 10ish and he looks 14ish. So that's their ages here.)

Kaname's room in the Ichijo manner was large, but dark. He'd been allowed to decorate it any way he pleased, and it was a testament to his dark state of mind, that the decorum was appropriately gothic.

He was wistful and lazy, depressed and annoyed, but most of all… Kaname was _lonely_.

He'd seen her yesterday… for four GLORIOUS hours, he'd been with the only one that made him feel like life was worth living (again).

His princess. His sister. His future wife. His vampiric mate.

_His beautiful little girl… His Yuuki._

Leaving her was always the hardest thing he'd ever have to do, and though he knew that Kurosu Kien would protect her, he always left with a meaningful glare to the hunter who'd had some sort of connection to his… _mother_… or his… _great-great-great grand-daughter… _He was never entirely sure what Juuri's true role in his life was; beyond the fact that she had ruined it for him this time around.

_How dare she take her from me!_

How dare that impudent pureblood princess live out her dream of becoming a 'normal human' through her daughter… _His mate!_

How _DARE_ she command him to protect her, then manipulate the situation so it was impossible that he stay at her side!

Kaname felt his aura grow dark and the window on the other side of the room began to shake with his barely contained fury.

He had to calm down.

_Yuuki._

Thoughts of her always brought about the gentle side of his nature, the one that the true son of Haruka and Juuri had been born with. The boy still lived within him; the vicious and cold hearted ancestor.

Pureblood insanity.

It was rumored and whispered that the centuries of inbreeding made the pureblooded of their race _unstable_, and many went mad… and Kaname was not immune. His situation of dual personalities in a single body, both viciously sadistic and gentle and masochistic warred within him and, at times, made him want to rip his own heart from his chest in rage and confusion.

_Damn that bastard, Rido._

It seemed as though the only way to calm his inner beast _and the best way to provoke it_ were one and the same – Yuuki.

Thinking of Yuuki did strange things to him… He would lay down naked on a bed of hot coals and let her walk all over him… He would rip to shreds the body of any who would dare to touch her.

He would allow her to beat him until unconciousness overcame him and put up no resistance… He would disintegrate into dust any who raise a hand to strike her.

He would not only allow, but welcome her to dig into his flesh and drain him of his life blood until she was sated and full… He would tear the head off any other vampire who dared to even indulge in a single drop of her sweet blood.

_Yuuki…_

He wanted to hold her, he wanted to touch her, he want to kiss her… He wanted to _**bite**_her.

She was ten years old and yet he wanted her as he would want any mate. Her skin smelled so clean and her hair was long and silky. Her eyes still had the wine colored tone of her line and her blood still smelled like sweet sin.

He longed for the nights when she would climb into bed with him for a 'midnight snack' and press her tiny lips to his while he held her small body close and caressed her back and tiny bottom; twining fingers in her hair.

When he'd mindlessly opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to run over her small lips… Yuuki had giggled and pulled back, "Onii-sama, why did you like Yuuki's lips?"

How could he explain that it had simply felt natural, and that he wanted to kiss her in a more adult way?

He couldn't.

"I thought you might taste as sweet as you are, little one." He smiled as he watched her blush.

His eyes shot open as she leaned in quickly and mirrored his own actions, running her tongue over his lips, although her attempt was quick and clumsy. "Yuuki?" He questioned.

The five year old girl blushed and averted her eyes, "Did Yuuki do it okay? Did Kaname Onii-sama like it?"

He pulled her closer to him and allowed his arm around her to travel from her hair, down her back, and over her tiny bottom, then back up to come to the side of her face. He guided her gently to look him in the eyes once more. "Yes, Yuuki… I liked it very much."

He leaned forward as Yuuki pressed her small lips to his again, and this time he gently cupped her face, "Open up again." He whispered.

Yuuki obeyed instantly and melted into his arms when she felt her brother slip the tip of his tongue into her small mouth. She mimicked his actions and… her tongue grazed his fang and a small drop of her blood spilled into his mouth.

Kaname's tenuous ten year old control over his ancestor instincts faltered for a moment and his eyes bled to red as he sought to deepen the kiss being shared between his and his _very _young wife-to-be… But when Yuuki squeaked in surprise at his sudden roughness and pushed up on his chest with her short chubby arms, the spell was instantly shattered and he came back to himself.

"Are you okay, Yuuki?" The girl seemed surprised at his reaction, but not scared. She could never fear her oniisama. Instead she blushed.

"We…uhh... Kaname oniisama kissed Yuuki like Otousama kisses Okaasama!" The small girl seemed in awe of this development… but not displeased.

Kaname pushed her small head into his chest and forced his breathing to return to normal, "Yes, Yuuki. When we are older, we will be just like mother and father."

Yuuki smiled raidiantly and pulled back to show her oniisama how happy that made her, "Kaname oniisama… and… Yuuki? Like mother and father?!"

Kaname squeezed her tight one last time, "I promise," he whispered, before ordering the beloved child in his arms to go to sleep. The sun was out and it was time for sleep.

~*~

Teenaged Kaname groaned at the memory of the one and only kiss that was not for food he'd ever been fortunate enough to share with his princess.

If _that woman_ (Jurri) hadn't taken her so far from Kaname's reach than he and Yuuki would be at the stage where they might start to… explore… certain _things_…

He imagined that she would still share his bed with him… That he would hold her close and that when he became… aroused… instead of tilting his hips away he would coyly allow her to feel him brush against her thigh…

He imagined she might be curious… 'Oniisama… what…?"

"Touch me." He'd beg her to touch him and she would comply without hesitation…

His fantasy of Yuuki's small hand on his engorged length lead to the reality of his own hand pulling his silk sleeping pants down to his knees. His hand traveled over his body until he was eventually gripping his own excited member. He was soft and slow at first, mimicking the exploratory touch of his virgin and innocent sister, until, with a tortured groan he finally squeezed himself as hard as he liked.

His eyes were closed and his brows were furrowed as the flush spread across his cheeks and sweat drops rolled down his temple. One hand pumped his foreskin furiously over the rock hard iron rod of his erection and the other gripped the soft sensitive sack of his testicles and very gently kneaded and squeezed.

_ゆうき！_

He called her name softly into the dark of his room and his fangs protruded and snagged his bottom lip.

_Fuck._

The scent of his blood was sure to bring Ichiou or Takuma to check on him – so now he had to hurry.

Large wine colored eyes, soft pouty lips, pale lean thighs, small nipple on firm high breasts that were only beginning to round and shape themselves for womanhood… narrow boyish hips and a smooth soft pink center…

_Yuuki!_

He squeezed his testicles gently, encouraging them to tighten on their own as spasms shot through his member and spurts of his liquid heat erupted from his erection and spilled over his hand and lower abdomen.

His hand was still on his wilting member when the knock at the door came. It was Takuma.

"Kaname-sama, are you alright?" The overly cheerful voice called to Kaname, grating on his nerves, and were he not spent he'd have seriously considered injuring the noble boy on the other side of that door.

Instead he licked the blood from his lips and picked a rumpled shirt up off the floor (his room was never overly tidy, he didn't really care, most of the time) to wipe his fluids from his hand and stomach while mustering the motivation to answer the intruder to his misery, "Yes. I'm fine. Leave me alone, now." He called out, knowing that the noble would never dare to defy his order and open his door after he'd been dismissed.

Hearing the retreating footsteps, Kaname collapsed in a boneless heap on his lavish bed… which was a mess of tangled sheets and haphazardly placed pillows.

Kaname replaced his clothing, closed his eyes, and willed sleep to come… wishing that he could escape reality for only a short time and dream of the one thing that brought him from this miserable state and gave him comfort…

_Yuuki._


End file.
